Retribution
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: He was going to get it, no matter what it took, how long it took, it would be his, his retribution, his revenge.


Retribution

Long, pale and bony fingers gripped the steering wheel tight as the man watched the house carefully, waiting for the right moment. Five torturous, maddening years of waiting and watching and planning, waiting for the moment when everything would be perfect to take his chance, get his retribution for the pain caused to him, to his body, heart, and soul. Today was the day, the anniversary of when… the man shuddered, shaking his head, no, he would not dwell on that at the moment, he needed to pay attention! He would not miss his chance this year…

There! The other's car was pulling out of the garage and leaving down the street in the direction opposite him, it was perfect, he had only seen one occupant in the car, he could not have asked for a more perfect chance. Turning the key in the ignition, he started the quiet car and moved it over in front of the house, shutting it off then walking up across the lawn rather than use the walkway, which was in view of the front window.

With shaking hands he got out the key that he had used his extensive resources to get a hold of, it was only a copy, but of course, a copy worked perfectly in the lock and he pushed the door open quietly, moving slow so as to keep it from voicing the creak it had.

He had been planning this for so long, it almost didn't seem real, his whole body shook with nervous energy and he almost dropped the bottle as he opened it then put a small amount of its contents onto two white handkerchiefs that had been carefully folded up together to fit easily in his hand.

After capping the bottle and setting it quietly on the floor, he crept quickly into the living room, coming up behind his victim as they watched TV and putting the handkerchief over their mouth and nose, holding them tight with his other arm as their struggles weakened and slowed before stopping all together as they passed out, going limp. Then he went back to the car, fetching a duffel bag with everything he needed, he would not be stopped from getting his justice…

-

He watched as the object of his obsession woke, seeing him automatically fight the bindings on his wrists and feet and try to get his head away from the gag in his mouth, then their eyes focused on him and widened as the one before him paled significantly, trying to speak through the gag.

Dark eyes raked over the thin skeleton of a man before him, pale almost translucent looking skin drawn tight over bones, one half crazed cinnamon eye peering at him from between thin, limp curtains of gray hair, streaks of white starting to show in what was once silvery-lilac hair. Bakura shuddered at the look on the American's face, scooting away into the corner away from him as he started to work himself free from the bindings on his wrists.

"Finally…" Pegasus' voice was a harsh cracked murmur, the years had not been good to him in any aspect of his life and health, "Finally, I have you where I want you, and I can get my retribution for what you did to me, what you took from me! I can make you feel the same pain that I've had suffer all these years!" No longer shaking hands drew out a sharp knife, the blade gleaming as he advanced on the trapped man before him, no sanity in his eye, no pity or hesitation, even when his ears picked up a whimper of terror from the normally fearless thief, nothing would stop him now…

-

Pegasus flung the blood and gore streaked knife away from him as he scrambled back from Bakura, who got free of his bonds too late, only able to clutch at his face as he curled up in the corner and began to cry, blood running out through his pale fingers.

He had finally gotten what he had been waiting for all these years, his planning and watching and waiting, and all he felt was… empty. Pegasus just stared blankly at what he'd done, making no move to get away, to leave what he had done, he had never planned that far, had never expected it to feel like this, nothing had stopped him…

-

He didn't move at all, not even when he heard Ryou's cheerful voice saying something about having gotten the snacks for the movie, not even when he heard the Briton's gasp of horror, or when Ryou rushed over, hugging Bakura to himself after taking out the gag and staring fearfully at him.

Ryou stared at the gaunt, blank figure that was Pegasus, tears running down his face as he held his broken and crying yami close, "How could you!? It's been _five years_! He's not the same! He didn't deserve this you bloody bastard! Why!? We don't even have any Items any longer! We gave them to Yugi and Atem, you monster!"

He still couldn't bring himself to move or speak, just staring as Ryou took out his phone and called an ambulance, making no move to get away, it had not been part of his plans, this had not been part of his plan, Bakura being so… human.

-

He stared blankly at Ryou as the younger man spoke before climbing into the ambulance where his Yami lay, being attended to by the medics, as he was dragged backwards towards a police car, his hands cuffed behind his back, "I hope you've gotten what you wanted, he worked so hard to change, it took so long, and this is what you've given him for it, pain and suffering! You did this for Cecelia, didn't you? Would this have been what she wanted?" The white haired man then climbed into the back of the vehicle with Bakura, and he caught a glimpse of him taking the yami's hand and kissing his forehead before the doors were shut.

Pegasus finally broke down as those words hit home, the great heaving sobs shaking his thin frame as he cried, the policemen looking startled, but just picking him up and putting him into the back seat on his side as he continued to cry like a small child, his voice a choked, broken whisper as he closed his eye against the sight of the ambulance going by.

"Cecelia, please… don't forgive me…"

-END-

A/N: Just a short little piece I did when the idea struck a long time ago, just now go around to posting it. Flames will be thoroughly laughed at.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!

Wish He Was Mine


End file.
